villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Melona
Melona is one of the four servants of The Swamp Witch and her strongest minion. She is a shapeshifter who can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. She is skilled in obtaining information and assassination. It is assumed that she was ordered to bring about chaos to the Queen's Blade tournament. She is the secondary antagonist of the Queen's Blade anime series. Appearance Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly, but when necessary it can harden immediately to aid in attacking or defending. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin (in the anime, she is given a luminescent glow), a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils (which she retains when shape-shifting.) She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest. Rebellion Melona "redesigned" her existing wardrobe, with her jacket sleeves becoming elbow length and frilly, and her skirt becoming floor-length. She also now wears open-toed shoes. Her hair takes on a slightly different design and the pair of hands over her bust now curve. Personality Melona is glitzy, seductive, ostentatious, lucrative, cunning, deceitful, charismatic, glamorous, and alluring, so she revels in humiliating her opponents and will not hesitate to motion to kill them if given an opportune moment. Despite her malevolent and manipulative nature, she does not like being called a monster and reacts with great hostility when called as such (i.e. attempting to slowly strangle Leina to death for the offense). She can be reasoned with and is willing to work together with her enemies, but only as long as it benefits her own needs and goals. In Rebellion, her knowledge and judgement increased by having absorbed a certain and ancient demon. History Melona is one of the faithful partners of the Swamp Witch. She's a shapeshifter that can instantly alter her body's shape and was trained in espionage and assassination. She was sent to Queen's Blade under orders to cause confusion. With a very childish nature, she likes playing cruel pranks and acting and speaking as if she would devour people. Instead of choosing the more rational way to accomplish her missions, she has fun devising the way to get her opponents scared the most. Her body is soft like jelly, but she can harden it instantly at the time when she's attacking or defending. She may also replicate shields to look like they're made by skilful blacksmiths, or replicate her opponent's weapons to the slightest detail. Melona is a frightening monster beyond human knowledge. She can raise her stamina indefinitely by absorbing the bodies of little creatures around her, until she eventually becomes invincible. Melona is one of the faithful partners of the Swamp Witch. She's a shapeshifter that can instantly alter her body's shape and was trained in espionage and assassination. Melona is a frightening monster beyond human knowledge. She can raise her stamina indefinitely by absorbing the bodies of little creatures around her, until she eventually becomes invincible. Although she originally had a very childlike personality, her knowledge and judgement increased by having absorbed a certain ancient demon. In order to achieve the ideal world of the Marshland Witch, and in order to take the world aback with her own ability, Melona planned the huge conspiracy which shook the world. Powers and Abilities Melona's mimicry appears to be almost absolute as her shapeshifting is not limited to shape or texture, and she uses this power to full effect to confuse her opponents. She can also imitate the techniques of the person she has shape changed into - although not as powerful. For example, as Tomoe, Melona used Tomoe's "Warrior Priestess Kick" as a combat move in a fight. During her transformations, Melona retains her powerful breast milk ability, as well as her amorphous quality. Most often, Melona's sword is an extension of her goo arms simply wrapped around one of her real arms, keeping the weapon secure. Her amorphous constitution affords her a myriad of other benefits, among them are primarily a swordsmanship all her own as the limitations of the human physique are null in her case and an immunity to physical attacks which she may easily counter if struck. Melona's other main ability is her breast milk, which she uses extensively. By using the goo arms on her breasts, Melona's breasts expand and she fires the milk directly from her nipples by squeezing - the milk that comes out has varying properties. When fired in sprays, it acts as a fast-acting corrosive agent that burns through clothing and other non-organic matter (such as buildings and weapons). This is used to disorient and humiliate her opponents as the corrosive is otherwise harmless to their body. When fired in bursts like bullets, they act as high-velocity explosives. Despite these frightening abilities, Melona is not without her weaknesses. It is possible to temporarily disable her by landing a very powerful attack on her, and during the time period, one can snatch away her mass, diminishing her size and power until she becomes minuscule, forcing her into retreat until she can regenerate her strength. Melona's milk can also be blocked before its fired, causing her to implode with explosive results, though this is rather risky. Gallery Melona.jpg|Melona's original appearance Melona_rebellion_feet_fixed.jpg Melona Anime.png|Melona in the anime 80575-melona picture 33.jpg|Melona's evil grin Melona School Uniform.jpg|Melona in a school uniform Tiny Melona.jpg|Tiny Melona Eda6d0e6ed2387a9d3182382a2056f10.jpg|Melona standing. Chibi Tiny Melona.jpg|Chibi Melona Figure hobbyjapan_puchitto_queens_blade05.jpg megahouse_merorna01.jpg Melona revoltech.jpg 84889-queen_blade_05___08.jpg tAG_164173.jpg|Melona with her partner-in-crime, Airi. 20150413215218285.jpg|Melona teasing Nanael 747c17326432bd05f569e646f44f1f05.jpg Trivia *She was voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version, who also voiced Rana amd Weiss in the same series, and Lisa Ortiz (credited as Darla Chaney) in the English version, who also voiced Echidna in the same series, as well as Icy and Mitzi from Winx Club, and Mars from Pokémon. *She has the only form of breast milk in the anime. *In the anime, she is given a pink luminescent glow around her. *Melona's weapons keep the same pink hue that accents her goo hands, and at the base of her primary sword is an emblem resembling the one attached to the top of her jacket. *Melona, generally before attacking, smiles, which then turns into a viciously wide grin where her eyes shine in a yellow light. She seems to have an alternate power when using this ability, to paralyse opponents. Using this, she paralysed Tomoe in the fight against the Giant Snake. *Melona has a highly-developed sense of smell, to the point where she can recognize an individual by scent. In her first meeting with Leina, after the latter had run away from home, Melona initially mistook her for Claudette since Leina had Claudette's scent on her. Category:Queen's Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Monster Master Category:Manga Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Relief Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Animals Category:Youkai Category:Revived Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed